The Real Prince
by DaichiKitazawa
Summary: Nina makes a wish to find her prince. Tsujai breaks her heart, but is not willing to give her up to anyone. Nina then meets the so called prince who is rumoured to be a ghost. Who will be the one she picks? YutaXNinaXTsujai


Yo! This is kind of my first fic... I hope everybody enjoys reading! The pairing is Yuta and Nina... Forgive me if the other characters seem out of themselves... Hope you people like it! R & R!! XD

Nina smiles as she stands in front of her birthday cake. She was turning 17 and she was savouring the moment. She thought of what she'd like to wish for, and after a while she decided. She already has a family who cares for her and the last thing she needs is a prince, her knight in shining armour. And so she blew the candle, at the same time making her wish.

She stood straight up and her eyes met up with such familiar eyes. It was Tsujai, the boy who she admired so much. At that moment she felt something she couldn't explain, but weirdly it wasn't as she hoped for.

A few months later….

When Nina enters the classroom, she gets curious. She stares at a room filled with students who seem enthusiastic about some topic that she hasn't heard of yet. Everyone was talking; she almost went unnoticed until Ayu waved at her with a warm smile. Nina then walks towards Ayu and sits beside her.

"Ohayo, Ayu-chan…. What's the commotion all about?"

"Ah, you haven't heard yet? Today is the day when every student is to pick their own clubs."

"Oh…."

"As for me I'm thinking of joining the baseball club this year, just to check it out. What about you, Nina, what's your choice?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Why not join the same club as Tsujai-kun?"

Nina frowned a bit and then raised her head, trying her best to compose herself. She then forced a smile up her lips, but Ayu knew better.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that, Tsujai-kun is hiding something from me…."

"You mean Sayaka-san?"

Nina nods sadly. There were rumours. One of the most well known rumours is a rumour which is the second most talked about story in the school. It is said that Hiroki Tsujai was going out with Nakamura Sayaka; moreover, it seems that she was already his girlfriend. To make things worse, Sayaka always finds an opportunity to humiliate Nina in front of everybody she knows. After hearing everything about this ice doll, it seems that Nina herself doubts that Tsujai still likes her. Now, she tends to avoid Tsujai whenever Sayaka is around.

* * *

It was already the last day for students to pick their club of choice and to Nina, she had nothing in mind. All she could do was to feel sad for herself. 

Nina takes her things and goes out of the classroom. It was already late and the school was so quiet. She then walks towards the exit when she catches a glimpse of Sayaka and Tsujai, embracing each other. She drops her things and runs to the nearest room she could find.

She went into the school auditorium and after making sure that the doors were locked, she started crying. After a while, her cries turned into tiny gasps as she heard a melody being played. It was somewhere near the stage. She was able to walk towards the stage, although trembling. She slowly approached the stage, passing through rows and rows of chairs, until she reached a low staircase. She climbed up and paused in the middle of the stage.

Suddenly, the music seemed to spread throughout the room, and it was like the whole room was celebrating a special event. There were so many people, all wearing outfits worn by royalty. In the middle of the crowd was Tsujai, Nina gasped after seeing this. She tried reaching out, stepping forward. She took another step forward and she almost fell if not for someone who grabbed her hand.

She turned to see the person who saved her, and was shocked. The figure of a boy who was wearing a prince like outfit stood before her. He looked wonderful, to Nina. His face was covered by a mask but his emerald eyes which were so sincere, stood out.

"You should be more careful, a princess such as yourself should be kept unharmed." He said with such a gentle smile which made Nina forget all the pain she felt.

"I'm not a princess; I'm more of a wreck as of what people say."

"That's not how it appears to me." He reached out a hand and wiped away Nina's tears before giving her a peck on the cheek.

"…" Nina couldn't help but blush… She was speechless.

"It seems that I have to go now, your highness…" he took out a pendant and handed it to a motionless Nina. "It would look good on you…" he seemed to be disappearing...

"Who are you?" Nina suddenly shouted after getting back to her senses.

"That's for me to keep and for you to find out…" And when Nina blinked, he was gone.

She was left there all alone. And then she remembered...

The most talked about rumour, was the one about a theatric prince who was seen in the auditorium.

Could it be?

TBC


End file.
